Because of a Rose
by greeneyedAlice91
Summary: My version of a Harry Potter take on Beauty and the Beast, with a few tweaks. obviously AU, Snary, and oh yes Lily is alive. enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello all this is GreeneyedAlice91 again with yet a new idea. I promise tho im going to write several chapters in sitting and post them so you won't have to wait too long for the next one. Ok so I'm sure this has been done before but I wanted to try my hand at it. This is my version of a Harry Potter take on the classic Beauty and the Beast. Now bellow are the list of characters so no one will get confused, my take on it does have a few things tweaked so hopefully it's original enough. Ok enough chit chat. On with the show!**

_Cast of Characters:_

_Harry- 'Belle' _

_Severus- Beast_

_Gaston- Tom Riddle (Voldie's 16 year-old self tho)_

_Lefou- Pettigrew_

_Lumiere- Lucius_

_Featherduster- Narcissa_

_Mrs. Potts- Molly W._

_Chip- Ron_

_Coggsworth- Remus_

_Maurice- Lily (she is an eccentric Charms Mistress)_

_Monsieur D'Argue- Umbridge_

_Wardrobe- R. Hagrid_

**Chapter one **

**Narrator POV**

It was a dark and stormy night…oh well of course it is, it always is in stories such as this. Where was I? Ah yes. Well the weather was horrible, that much we've covered, oh I'm the Narrator by the way and I won't be in every chapter, in fact just this one and the end. Anyhoo…the weather was bad and through the darkness there loomed a monstrous castle, undisturbed by the torrents of rain and the howling winds. The castle was the oldest in the Kingdom, owned and inhabited by the Prince family. The last remaining heir to the line lived there now, a dark, sinister young man by the name of Severus Snape. His mother Eileen had been of Prince before she married a poor Muggle by the name of Tobias Snape.

When Severus's parents died in a horrid storm, much like this one, he came to live in this castle. Now Severus was a recluse and kept to himself, favoring to brew in his Potions lab or sit in his gigantic library reading. Well on this very night, something changed in the air for our young heir. See look there, do you see? That tall old man coming up to the gates, and now he's walking up the path to the formidable castle's doors. See there he is knocking and of course the door remains closed. Oh Severus has finally opened the door. *Squints through the downpour* is that man waving his wand at our Prince? Yes he is! Oh look, something is happening to Severus! He has fur, and sharp claws and teeth…he is now The Beast! And so our tale begins…..

**Harry's POV **

Harry took a deep breath of summer air, oh how he loved the smell of summer! Summer meant one thing to the young wizard: Quidditch. Unfortunately for Harry, he was the only one in his village of Godric's Hollow who played. Everyone else had, as most said, "much better things to do than chase after a stupid winged-ball." Not only did Harry play the sport but he played one of the most dangerous and fast-paced positions: Seeker. As the Seeker you had to be small, light and quick in order to catch the winged ball called the Snitch. Along the way one had to watch for the other Seeker, incoming Bludgers which could knock you off your broom or even kill you, and the players of the opposing team as some had a habit of playing dirty.

Harry Potter however was one of the best Seekers the game had ever seen. His father, the late James Potter had been a brilliant Chaser but played Seeker when the occasion called for it. Lily P0otter nee Evans, Harry's mother, didn't like the game her husband and son thrived for. Oh no, Mrs. Potter was a Charms Mistress, albeit since her husband's passing she had become a _crazy_ one or if one wanted to be nicer, eccentric. She was always going on and on about new Charms for this or that but never created them, or if she did they never worked as they were supposed to. Harry and Lily lived in a little house on the outskirts of village and most didn't bother them. However if they were ever in town, especially Harry, a crowd was sure to follow.

Like today, for example, as Harry entered the little town people stopped to stare at him. Harry scoffed at them and silently wondered, as always, why they were gawking at him yet again. It's not as if he was anything special, not like say, Tom Riddle Jr. His father owned one of the richest businesses in Godric's Hollow and Tom, Harry always thought, for all his arrogance and pride, was very handsome. Harry shook his head at the thought of being compared to someone like that and entered the lone Quidditch supply store.

"Hello again young Harry. Come to see what new stock we have?" asked the shopkeeper, a gangly older man named Oliver Wood. Wood, the retired Keeper for Puddlemere United, was a good friend of Harry's in fact one of the only ones. Harry grinned, his emerald eyes shining as he took in the new merchandise. "Yep Oli I have. I need some new Seeker gloves; my old ones are worn out." Harry said with a chuckle. Chuckling himself, Oliver pulled a pair of new gloves off a nearby shelf. The leather was brand new, the red and gold intermingling with the slight line of sliver and green. Puzzled Harry looked at the shopkeeper before asking, "Why do these have both my team's colors and our rival team's on them?"

"Well I order them especially for you Harry. I know the Lions have your loyalty but I have noticed sometimes you can be a bit of a Snake as well. I thought these colors would do well to remind you to find the balance between your bravery and cunning. They also have the standard protections against theft and damage as well as spells to protect you against errant Bludgers and the other team." Oliver smiled at the shocked look he saw on his young friend's face. He thrust the gloves into Harry's hands and shoved him out the door, blatantly ignoring his cries about paying. "They are a gift from one friend to another." the shopkeeper yelled back at the young man before shutting his door.

Harry blinked and stared at his new gloves. 'Well, they are certainly interesting.' He thought as he made his way back home. Halfway out of the village though, he bumped into someone. "Now, now Harry, what have you got there?" said an oily voice in front of him. Startled and flushed Harry looked up into the pale green eyes of none other than Tom Riddle Jr. "H-Hello Thomas." He stuttered and cursed under his breath as the other man's smile widened. "New gloves for that abhorrent game I see; and done in a mix of Snake and Lion colors too. Well, Well." Harry glared slightly at Tom and stepped to the right to continue walking. Clutching his new gifts closer, he tried to block out Tom's taunts and the laughter that followed.

Harry had always known Tom had some interest in him but he was never sure what kind. At times it seemed of the romantic nature but other times…it felt dark and nefarious. Shaking off the thought, Harry brightened as he neared the little cottage he and his mother shared. That is when he noticed the wagon and horse out front. 'Maybe Mum finally created a Charm that works this time!' Harry thought excitedly. His wish had been right when he saw his red haired, green eyed mother step out of the house beaming. "Oh Harry dear, I've done it! I've created a Charm that will work for once! Of course I can't tell you quite yet because I must go and have it approved by the Governors so I will be gone for a few days." Harry nodded and smiled, he was just happy something went right for once.

He smiled sadly as he watched his mother drive out of sight, going to the Ministry to speak to the Board of Governors. He prayed to Merlin she got there safely.

**Lily's POV**

She had never been more excited in her entire life. Finally things were looking up! This new Charm was something special indeed, when cast it would transport the person to the place they needed to go the most, that is to say, it would transport them to their Heart's Desire. If, for example, the person desperately needed to see a sick loved one but could not for any reason, the Charm would take them there. In would be handy in every situation, no matter how dire. The middle-aged witch was brought from her musings by a so und up ahead. The snapping of tree branch in the path caused the horse and wagon to careen and veer off the path, racing blindly through the dense woods and the rain that poured down.

As suddenly as the horse had galloped, he stopped. Lily opened her jade colored eyes to see a looming stone castle, covered in ivy with gargoyles at every ledge. Frightened but in desperate need of shelter, she hopped from the wagon and walked to the great iron gates. One push revealed they were not closed and, glancing about her, Lily went in. The gravel path crunched beneath her running feet as Lily flew up to the castle's great doors, banging on them incessantly. "Please, someone open up! Please!" she screamed against the sounds of the storm. As soon as she ended her plea, the old doors creaked open.

Sighing in relief, the soaked to the bone woman went in to the great castle. As Lily gazed around in the dimly lit front hall, a voice spoke in the air around her. "Bonjour Madame, and welcome to the Prince castle. May I take your coat?" Lily jumped and wildly looked around for the source of the greeting. "Ahem, down here if you please." The witch let her eyes trail down to the carpeted hall floor. Standing in front of her, barely reaching her knees was a candlestick. Not just any candlestick, but one with a face! She gave a squeak in surprise and jumped back. The candlestick laughed and spoke again. "I beg your pardon, my name is Lucius. And you are?" Blinking Lily replied, "Good to meet you Lucius, I am Lily Potter, resident Charms Mistress of Godric's Hollow."

A sound on the other side of the hall caught the pair's attention. Down from a rectangular table against the right side of the hall, hopped a clock. It was a thin sort of clock, and tall though not as tall as Lucius. It slowly walked over to the tow and, reaching forward cuffed the candlestick on the back of his head. "You just had to talk to the visitor, didn't you? You know the Master hates visitors." Said the clock, his voice tired sounding with a backing of stiff disapproval. "Oh Mrs. Potter this is Remus, our resident grouch." That remark form Lucius earned him another swipe to the head.

"Hello." Lily said as politely as she could. "Humph. Well I suppose since she is already here and it is nasty weather outside, she can stay. But not for long and we must be quiet about it." As soon as Remus said Lily could stay, off she and Lucius went, right into the sitting room where the fire merrily crackled and a tall winged back chair sat before it. 'The Master's sitting room! Are you crazy Luc? He will snuff you out quicker than you can wink!" Remus scolded. It seemed he was proven right s with a barrage of fangs and claws the Master swept in, snarling.

"WHO DARES SIT IN MY CHAIR NAD WARM THEMSELVES BY MY FIRE?" The Beast roared, causing the other three to jump and the blanket Lucius had placed around Lily's trembling shoulders to slip. Timidly the woman stammered out, "It was me sir…I got lost and found your castle. The fire was so warm and inviting…" here Lily trailed off for she had gotten a good look at the Master of the Castle. Snarling and growling before her was a hulking jet black beast, sharp fangs and claws glistened in the firelight and ebony eyes bore into Lily's green ones. With a growl the Beast grabbed her and began to drag her up several stairs, winding stairs that seemed to last forever. But what awaited her was much worse. Without another word or even a snarl Lily was tossed in a small cell and the heavy iron door shut with a clang. Her cries and pleas went unanswered and unnoticed as she wept in her prison. Her last thought before sleep took her was 'What about my Harry?'


	2. Prisoner

**Chapter two**

**Harry's POV**

It was nightfall and Harry had settled in for the night when the pounding of hooves and clacking of wheels alerted him to something being wrong. "That sounds like our horse and wagon…Mum wasn't set to be back for a few days…" he said as he bolted up and ran for the door. There in their front yard was the horse and wagon but no Lily. The horse was agitated and its sides were heaving. Without another thought Harry jumped into the wagon and with a touch to the reins, sped off. Unbeknownst to him, Tom and his rat of a sidekick Peter Pettigrew had come to pay him a 'visit'. Tom had finally decided to ask for Harry's hand, and despite the late hour, was going to do just that went Harry tore out of the yard in a hurry. Fortunately for Harry, and unfortunately for Tom, it was too dark for anyone to see where Harry was going.

Of course Harry didn't really know where he was headed either but the horse sure did. The rain which had been pouring down by the bucket load when Lily had taken her dash through these very woods had stopped and for that Harry was grateful. Soon he too neared the gates of the scary-looking castle. Even without the storm, the grey stone seemed to have a menacing air about it, as if it welcomed no one. 'Well too bad, it had better welcome me.' thought Harry as he hopped to the ground and pushed open the gates. The gravel path was well-worn and it looked like someone had walked down it already. Hoping it was his Mum, the young wizard continued forward, determined to find and save the only family he had left.

The main doors were old and enormous. Harry gulped back a shaky breath as he opened the door as quiet as he could. Slipping inside the young Seeker looked around at the spacious front hall carpeted in a deep green with a sliver line running along either side. 'So whoever lives or lived here must have been a Snake fan…' Harry mused as he strode down the hall, stopping at the foot of a staircase. The railing was a dark oak wood with snakes craving delicately into it. Slowly he climbed the stone steps spiraling up and up further still. "When does this end?" Harry wondered aloud.

"It goes for quite a bit I'm afraid, for you at least to find who you seek." Said a French-accented voice just as Harry passed an alcove. He could have sworn that candlestick just spoke! Peering at it he saw nothing but the wax candle atop its golden stand. But then a face appeared out of the wax and the thing winked! Jumping back and gasping, Harry stuttered out, "W-Who are you?" The candlestick smiled and bowed, purring "I am Lucius and I assume you are the Harry Mrs. Lily spoke of?" Harry furrowed his eyebrows and ruffled his untidy black locks. "Mrs. Lily? Was she red haired with green eyes like mine?" he asked, a bubble of hope rising in his chest. Lucius nodded. "Come I will show you where she is."

With Lucius in hand, for the candlestick did not want to hop up that many flights of stairs, Harry ascended to the cells were the Master, as he was told, kept nosy strangers and unwanted visitors. The cells, despite being in the higher part of the castle, were damp and moldy. Lucius said it was because of all the rain they had had and because the cells were never properly cleaned. Finally the tired pair, well Harry was tired, reached the cells. "Mum?" he called in an urgent whisper. The sound of joyful sobbing met his ears and the soft cry of 'Harry!' Rushing over to kneel outside her cell, Harry peered in at his mother. Her hair was damp and her clothing dirty but he took no real notice of that. The look of pure terror on his mother's face was his main focus.

"Harry, dear, you must go before he finds you here or you shall never escape!" Lily whispered quickly, her emerald eyes darting around nervously. "Who will find me Mum?" Harry asked and grasped his mother's pale, shaking hand. Suddenly a snarl and sound of snapping teeth rent the air. Lily cried and scuttled backward as Harry, still holding Lucius aloft, whirled around. Facing him was a snarling Beast whose fur was black and bristling with anger and his dark eyes glittering with visible rage. "So," he hissed, "you have come here to what? Try and save your mother?" the Beast scoffed, his lips curled back to reveal his glistening canines. Finally Harry's brave side perked up and he matched the Beast's enraged gaze. "Yes that is exactly what I'm here to do."

A black paw shot out and gripped the other man's arm, pulling him close as hot fetid breath swept over Harry, nearly making him sick. "Fine but we shall have a little…exchange of sorts. You can stay here as my prisoner and she…goes free." the Beast growled out. Harry's tan skin grew pale and he looked at his mother. One glance, enough to see her tears, was enough for him. "Alright I'll stay." With that the Beast let go of Harry and unlocked Lily's cell, pulling her out. With a mournful cry, she tore out of the Beast's grasp and ran to her son, gathering him up in her trembling arms. "Oh my boy, why did you come? Why?" she wailed and clutched her only son tighter. Harry buried his face in her shoulder and quietly replied, "Because you needed me."

After much more tears and bittersweet promises the two parted and Lily, casting her son one last loving glance, left the castle. Harry closed his eyes and took a breath, wiping the tears from his cheeks. The Beast took this opportunity to speak. "You have free reign of the castle except for the room in the west tower, it is forbidden. I now suggest you go to the room Lucius will show you and dress for dinner." Harry sighed and nodded, starting down the winding stairs as Lucius gave him directions to his room.

An ornate door met his eyes and with some curiosity he pushed it open. Inside was one of the most beautiful bedrooms he had ever seen. The bed was a silver and green four poster with touches of blue. The carpet was cream and soft looking. A sturdy oak wardrobe with silver snake knobs stood in the corner and a writing desk was against the left wall. Harry put Lucius down and said could by, closing the door as the candlestick hopped off. A new, gruff voice startled the Seeker as it said, "Well don' just stan' there, come 'nd sit down fer a bit." The voice came from the wardrobe and Harry, who thought by now he should be use to talking furniture, sat down on the bed hesitantly. "Me name's Hagrid, by th' way yungun." Harry blushed. "I'm Harry sorry for not introducing myself, I'm not use to this place yet it seems."

Hagrid chuckled. "Tha's fine. Th' Master can be right scary sumtimes but he don' mean no harm. Aren't you supposed to be dressin' fer dinn'r?" Harry scowled and said "I'm not hungry." Hagrid frowned and sighed. There wasn't any use to forcin' someone to do something they'd rather not. It was not 30 minutes after Harry entered the room that the Beast could be found pounding the door and pacing. "I said get dressed and come to dinner!" he yelled and could hear his 'guest's' faint but defiant 'No!' followed by a burst of sobbing. Finally after ten more minutes of yelling and anger the Beast gave up, roaring as he left, "Fine then you will have no dinner!" Inside the bedroom, Harry felt a strange mix of triumph and guilt for making the Beast so angry. He shook his head and lowering the lights, went to sleep.

A few hours later he awoke to his stomach growling. Blushing in the darkened room, Harry, still in his old clothes, crept out of his bed and out into the hall, after several wrong turns he found himself in the dining room. "Hello?' he called out in a soft voice, peering into the darkness. "Why hello there dear. Are you hungry? You missed dinner." came the reply from a motherly-sounding voice. Suddenly the lamps flared on and in the middle of the dining room table was a rotund teapot with a teacup hiding behind it. "Um…yes I'm a bit hungry." Harry said. The teapot beamed and said "Brilliant! I'm Molly and this is Ron, let me go talk to the kitchen, alright deary?" Harry only nodded and sat down in the chair that was suddenly pulled out for him.

While awaiting Molly's return Lucius came hopping up, followed by…a clock? "Harry, hello, this is Remus, don't mind him he is something of a sourpuss." Harry laughed at the scathing look Remus sent Lucius's way "Alright, hello anyway Remus. Molly is gone to get me something from the kitchen." As soon as Harry said that, the lights dimmed and molly came out followed by rolling china plates and dancing silverware. The plates rolled and spun in a figure eight pattern as various trays loaded with all sorts of food floated toward Harry. As soon as the trays had been set in front of the guest, the plates lined up one by one and got something put on them until all the trays were empty and the plates full.

Harry's jaw dropped to the floor and he gasped. "Eat up dear, you look famished." said Molly, her cheery voice breaking his stunned silence. His green e6yes roamed from plate to plate before he dug in, eating as if he had been marooned on an island for days. Once he ate his fill Harry quietly went back to his bed and slept till morning.

**Tom's POV**

He was fuming! Harry had been gone for a day and had yet to return. Tom knew this because he had Peter stationed outside Harry's home. No one and I mean no one, had ever resisted Tom's charm and good looks until one Harry Potter. As Tom was muttering to himself about this new and unpleasant development Peter came running up to him, his fat little body heaving with the effort. "Lily…Potter…is…back." He panted his hands on his knees. Tom sneered and gritted his teeth. "Yes but is Harry with her?" Breathlessly Peter shook his head, his mousy brown hair flying. 'Well then, we will have to pay the loony lady a visit then.' Tom thought darkly.


	3. Plans of Every Sort

**Chapter 3**

**Tom's POV**

The minute Tom knocked on the door of the Potter's cottage he knew Lily was home, but not only that, that she was in a panic. This of course, for a leech like him, was the perfect time to 'console' her. Tom smiled but it was a dark and twisted smile full of promises never to see the light of day. He heard the anxious woman's rapid footsteps and her choked breathing as he stood at the door waiting. He didn't have to wait long, however for soon Lily wrenched open the door and fairly threw herself at the young man. His pale eyes widened in surprise as he found himself with an armful of a distraught Lily Potter.

"Please you have to help me! Harry has been taken prisoner by a wild beast and has to stay in his fortress forever!" the woman wailed and Tom made soothing noises all the while cooking up a devious plan. 'If I pretend I will help her I can prove she is a menace to society and then have her locked in the asylum! Of course after that I will go and 'rescue' her Harry from the 'wild beast'.' Tom thought to himself, quite smug at concocting such a plan. Pulling away from the clutches of the sobbing mother, he said in his sweetest tone, "Now, now Mrs. Potter, a beast has your son did you say?", and when she nodded he continued. "Well then it seems to me we will have to rescue your son."

The smile that lit the woman's face sickened Tom, it was one of hope and he wanted to tear it right off her haggard looking face. Instead he simply smiled again at her and turned to leave. He had more pressing matters related to this woman than helping her find her son. Like putting her away for life.

**Umbridge's POV**

Dolores Umbridge wasn't what one would call a happy woman. Oh sure she like her job, and was excellent at it in fact. After all it was very difficult, but rewarding, 'helping' the insane…especially when they needed 'discipline'. It made her day to hear tortured screams ripped from throats or the howls of the mentally unstable as they were led to and from the 'therapy rooms'. Now Dolores Umbridge was not a woman one would call pretty, in fact the very opposite. She was short, squat, and most of all, toad-like. In fact the guards and orderlies, behind her back of course, called her The Toad.

Now on this particular day, just as The Toad had returned to her office after 'observing' her patients, who should step in but Tom Riddle Jr. His suit neatly pressed with not a crease in sight. His hair was coiffed to perfection and he of course had a charming smile on his face. One of his true smiles that he only reserved for people he liked, or was trying to impress. This time, Umbridge could tell, it was a bit of both and that flattered the Toad to no end. Donning her own simpering smile, the Toad stepped forward and gestured to the chair near her desk. "Won't you have a seat dear Tom. Tea and biscuits?" she asked politely, seating herself in her overstuffed plush chair. "Tea will do Madame Umbridge. Now what I have come here for is a matter of great importance, not only to myself, but to the village as well."

Umbridge perked up at that. Usually that was code for 'it's something you will get paid handsomely for.' "Oh? Why do tell." she purred and leaned forward slightly. It was best, after all, to seem eager but not overly so. "Yes you have heard of the Charms Mistress Lily Potter, have you not? Well you see I was visiting her just yesterday and she was in hysterics. Ranting and raving about how her son Harry had been captured by a wild beast and taken to the beast's castle. Yes I too thought she mad which is why I have come seeking your assistance in…removing her from Godric's Hollow." Tom smiled that winning smile again. The Toad was already scheming in that putrid mind of hers how best to attain this new soon-to-be patient when Tom reached in his pocket and pulled out a bag.

The bag when plopped on the desk between them made a merry clinking sound. A lot of merry clinking sounds and Umbridge's toad-like eyes fairly popped out of her head. Pay handsomely indeed. With a cursory glance at the young man in front of her, the vile woman snatched the moneybag and held it protectively. "We have a deal then Thomas. How soon can you get her here?" Tom tilted back a bit. "Well I have to play cat and mouse with her for awhile…make her believe I'm planning to save her son, then I will bring her to you. When the time is right." And with that, the pair bid each other adieu and Umbridge went on her rounds again.

**Meanwhile at the castle…**

**Severus's POV**

He had never been so angry or humiliated in his life! How dare that whelp ignore him and have the gall to refuse his invitation to dinner! Severus fumed as he paced in his study, a fire crackling merrily in the hearth. His frantic thoughts were interrupted by the arrival of Mrs. Weasly and Lucius. "What?" he growled and whirled to face them. "The guest has eaten Master and has gone to bed." Mrs. Weasly reported. Severus lifted one bushy eyebrow. "Oh? And how did he come by food at such an hour?" This time Mrs. Weasly and Lucius both had the decency to look ashamed. Severus huffed in annoyance and sat down in his chair.

It was Lucius who spoke up this time. "Maybe you need to be kinder, perhaps take an interest in what the young Potter likes? I think I overheard him telling Hagrid about how he plays Quidditch, in fact he is a Seeker." Lucius waggled his eyebrows at this and waited for his Master's reply. Both servants could see the wheels turning in Severus's head. "Well I could always...yes that would work perfectly!" He jumped to his feet and paced, this time excitedly in front of the fire. "Lucius you know what I plan to do, don't you?" At the candlestick's nod he carried on. "Very well then, get some of the others together and start fixing it up." With a wave of his paw he dismissed the beaming candlestick. "I think it's wonderful what you are going to do. Harry will absolutely love it." Said Molly as she too took her leave. "I hope you are right my friend." Severus said quietly to the air.

**AN: So here's the thing, I've only had two reviews so far so you people who put the Story on Alerts and Favorite it need to R&R. Anyway the next chapter will be up hopefully this afternoon. **


	4. Discoveries and Quidditch

**Chapter 4**

**Harry's POV**

It was somewhat early when Harry awoke but he was the type of person who, once awake, didn't go back to sleep no matter the hour. Putting on a robe over his pajamas he decided to go explore the castle. Down stone corridors he went, grateful to the thick long rugs beneath his feet. After awhile he looked around the current hallway he was in and spotted a dark oak door. Curiosity got the best of him and he opened the door.

Behind the door there was a small set of stone steps leading up to another door. Intrigued, Harry climbed the steps, his hand aquiver as he reached the door's brass handle. With a twist of his hand it opened to reveal a rather spacious room. Broken furniture and slashed oil paintings lay scattered around the circular room. But what caught his eye was a very simple thing.

A small tri-legged table was before the only window the room had. On the table was something…peculiar. A single pink rose sat daintily resting against the side of its glass container. The container was upside down so that the bottom was the top and the top the bottom. A single petal had fallen to the bottom of the glass and another looked set to fall.

A snarl alerted Harry to the fact that he was no longer alone. His heart was pounding as he turned around; he knew exactly who was in the little room with him. There, fangs glistening and onyx eyes glinting with rage, was the Master of the castle. His voice sounded low and deadly as he hissed out "What are you doing in here? Did I not say that this very room was expressly forbidden? WELL DIDN'T I?" Severus's silkily tone had broken on the last question, his midnight fur rippling with the force of his anger. Harry gulped and nodded. His voice was a mere whisper as he said, "Yes you did. I was just walking around exploring the castle and I didn't watch where I was going otherwise I wouldn't have come in here. I truly do apologize; it was not my intention to go against your wishes."

Wearily Severus, who had been up for ages debating on how best to show his guest the surprise he had planned, closed his eyes and leaned his head back. Harry's manner had not been one of mischief or one of rebellion, no it was one of honest surprise at ending up where he was now. Finally after a healthy internal debate, at which his inner voice won, Severus motioned for his young guest to follow him. It was time to show him the surprise he had spent the better part of the night and yesterday on.

Harry followed the Beast's hulking form noticing for the first time just how lustrous his fur was and how his eyes gave away every emotion his visage did not. Down the winding stairs they went and out onto the grounds. Having not been out of the castle since arriving the green eyed lad took in the lush grass and sturdy trees as well as the blue sky. Now that the rains had passed the earth looked rich and vibrant again. 'Perfect for flying.' Harry thought sadly. Oh how he long for the feeling of the wind in is hair and the feeling of the broom beneath him. So caught in his musings was he, that he bumped into the Beast, not knowing they had come to their destination.

"Oh sorry, I was wool-gathering." Harry laughed and stepped out from behind his furry companion. What he saw made his eyes widened to the size of dinner plates and his jaw drop. It was like a dream. There before him was laid out the biggest Quidditch pitch he had ever seen. It was 5 times bigger than the Pitch he played at back home. Three hoops on either end of the field stood gleaming gold in the sunlight and there a few yards from the awestruck Seeker was a broom, its handle shined and polished, ready to be flown.

Harry then turned to the Beast who was looking at him with a look akin to hope. Did the Beast do this? For him? "Is this for me?" he asked. His silent companion nodded gestured to the broom. "Go on then Harry. Fly." The Beast said, for the first time using his first name. "Thank you Beast." Harry replied and, surprising them both, hugged him. "Call me Severus and you are most welcome." The Beast, Severus said as he pulled away. Gleefully Harry ran to the broom, jumped on, and took to the air. He never noticed the smile that adorned Severus's face or the happy look in his dark eyes.

**AN: So are you all glad those two are getting closer to each other? Well sorry for the shortness of the chapter, I really didn't have much in mind for it. Did you like Sev's gift to Harry? Review and let me know.**


End file.
